Dance of Death
by Diao Lover
Summary: Sequel of Dance of Deception please RnR, Its complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay my second fanfic in my Diao Chan series, RnR**

**Kayladw7 well here is the sequel**

**Assassin master ezio91 you did yay, yeah look out Sun family**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan was sharpening her dagger in order to carry out the mission, she remembered what happened when she regained conciousness, Lu Bu said he wouldn't assassinate Dong Zhuo.

Diao Chan was a little frustrated, she rememebered that Lu Bu said he wouldn't kill her because she asked him to kill DFong Zhuo.

Yet unknown to her the only the only reason Lu Bu said he wouldn't because a scout was listening and was going to report to Dong Zhuo, so Lu Bu after exiting killed that scout.

Diao Chan knew it was a risk to try to kill Dong Zhuo with just a dagger but weilding her whip would be even more risky. "Are you sure you wan't to do this?" Ling asked as she and the other ladyguards retreated after Diao Chan's defeat.

"Yes Ling I am" Diao Cha stated, "You can help" Diao Cha offered

"No thanks" Ling said "Anyway I have to go and flee Luo Yang" Ling said dramactically as she left.

'Well at least i don't have to worry about her not being stealthy' Diao Chan thought as she got ready to kill Dong Zhuo.

'The plan will finally be over' Diao Chan thought as it would all end soon.

**0012345678900**

**Ok i know short but it was sorta like a prologue RnR plz**


	2. Desperate Escape

**Kay this is a side chapter for Ling cause i have an idea for her**

**and if you want to know what Ling looks like look up Wang Yi and then you scroll down to images and you'll see Wang Yi's downloadable image thats Ling.**

**Kayladw7 thanks and yes Diao Chan will finally kill Dong Zhuo**

**Saberai yes Diao Chan will kill Dong Zhuo**

**Assassin master ezio91 yeah they do**

**RnR**

**0012345678900**

Ling was stomping to her room in Diao Chan's quater, Diao Chan had managed to get all of her ladyguards rooms in her quater.

Ling hates how Diao Chan is beautiful and sh0e is just pretty, she hates how Diao Chan is good at everything she does, she hates how no one hide a secret from Diao Chan, she hates how Diao Chan was natural at everything, she hated how Diao Chan could easily do anything, she hates how Diao Chan is so perfect, she hates how Diao Chan is able to control her anger, she hates Diao Chan, she hates how Diao Chan is a frickin whore (DIE LING).

'Stupid bitch' Ling thought as she got out of her ladyguard disguise, Ling was spy for Cao Cao, she is Xiahou Duns daughter, she would assist him in anyway.

Ling got her twin daggers (Kunoichi's weapon) out and decided to leave Luo Yang, her father was waiting for her in the outskirts of Luo Yang.

'Stupid bitch she will die trying to kill fatty' Ling thought as she cut a peons neck, killing him, she ran down a few more corridors, killing guards like they were simpley ice melting (yeah i know not very good).

'I hate Diao Chan's perfectness, she doesn't use it' Ling thought thinking how she would be rich and royal if she were perfect like her.

Ling was almost out of the castle then she would simply ride to leave, 'I'm so brilliant and honestly i think i would be empress if i could and then i'll order and torture anyone who isn't as great as i am' Ling thought as she saw Li Ru waiting for her.

"Ah Ling I knew you were up to something" Li Ru stated, smirking.

"Well lets see what else you knew when you go to the afterlife" Ling said as she stabbed both daggers into Li Ru's temples. Killing Li Ru instantly.

Ling then hopped on a horse and rode to the outskirts.

_A Few minutes later_

"Dad I'm here" Ling said to Xiahou Dun.

"Good Lord Cao Cao will be impressed" Xiahou Dun said as they left.

'Die Diao Chan' Ling thought, as she pretended to kill Diao Chan.

**0012345678900**

**I know not very long but hopefully its good.**

**oh and if you don't dislike or hate Ling (even though i didn't make her that nasty) you obviously like bitches.**


	3. Assassinations and Revelations part 1

**Hey heres another chapter, please RnR**, **thischapter is like a extra chapter**

**Kayladw7 i know stupid Ling, i agree how could Ling not notice Diao Chan's epic fail against SSX**

**Assassin master ezio91 Ling is meant to be a bitch yeah and she does have anger management issues**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan was looking through a window, she saw Ling leave, she didn't care she knew Ling hated her, she overheard Ling talking to herself once, she hated Ling to, but she did have to thank her for killing Li Ru.

'What does my hair look hotter like' Diao Chan thought as she was having a self debate, it was about hair, if she should have her hair in a ponytail or leave it like it is.

'A ponytail would be better for stealth' Diao Chan thought as she looked in a mirror, 'but i look better with my hair down' as she decided to have her hair the way it was.

Diao Chan after deciding looked at a map, it was daytime risky but going at night would be riskier, she would have to go the long way, heck she would sprint, the stupid long way but anyway she didn't want to get caught.

Meanwhile

Lu Bu, Wang Yun and Zhang Liao (who was told by Lu Bu) were planning a way to kill Dong Zhuo.

"We will get caught so we might as well-" Wang Yun tried to say, but Zhang Liao finished the sentence for him.

"All go in and kill Dong Zhuo" Zhang Liao said as, Wang Yun nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea" Lu Bu said as he and Zhang Liao together can't be defeated.

"Well we might as well bring Diao Chans whip" Wang Yun said as they were gonna bring Diao Chan with them.

"Yeah" Lu Bu said as Wang Yun promised Diao Chan to him.

Back to Diao Chan

'I hope Lu Bu forgives me' Diao Chan thought as she loved Lu Bu.

Diao Chan then exited the little room and the assassination of Dong Zhuo was beginning.

**0012345678900**

**Drama begins both Lu Bu and Diao Chan begin to try an assassinate Dong Zhuo, little do they know both of them are trying to assassinate Dong Zhuo.**

**RnR and vote on my poll**


	4. Assassinations and Revelations part 2

**Kay sorry for late udate**

**Remember RnR, also i have a change of plan in this fanfic**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan, had a change of plans, she was back in that room, unaware of a figure watching her.

'This is genius who said pretty girls had to be dumb' Diao Chan thought as she wrote a note in Dong Zhuo's messy, almost unreadable hand writing. The note said

**_Dear Diao Chan_**

**_I request your hand in marrage._**

**_Come to my throneroom to talk about this._**

**_Your father Wang Yun has agreed to this, so if you disagree there will be a punishment_**

**_From you soon to be husband Dong Zhuo_**

'Wow i am smart!' Diao Chan mentally complemented herself, 'Time to kill the tyrant and then marry the so called beast, give him a heir and as much children as he wants, and slap any whores that look at him' Diao Chan thought as she planned out her life with Lu Bu, little did she know it wouldn't work out like that.

As Diao Chan keft the room, she walked up the the first set of stairs and was asked to leave by a guard.

"WHAT YOU DARE ORDER THE SOON TO BE WIFE OF DONG ZHUO TO LEAVE!" Diao Chan yelled.

"Soon to be wife a likely story" The guard said.

Diao Chan smiled and showed him the note, that she wrote only he didn't know that.

"My apologies miss i didn't know" The guard explained.

Diao Chan smiled "You are forgiven" She sweetly said.

She did the same thing until there was a girl near the entrance to Dong Zhuo's throne room.

"I'm Lian don't worry, you can trust me and I won't let you be discovered" Lian said, she looked like Kunoichi from SW3.

"OK but you better not be lying" Diao Chan sternly said, as she entered the throne room.

"Ahh Diao Chan what are you doing do you want my hand in marrage?" Dong Zhuo said confused.

"Yes my lord i'm here . . . Here for your life!" Diao Chan smirked.

"You bewitching te-" Dong Zhup tried to say as, Diao Chan's dagger pierced through his left temple.

"Every rose has its thorn, farewell you swine!" Diao Chan said, as she smirked victouriously, 'Father your wish has been fulfilled.

But unknown to her Lian had been spotted and she fled.

"There she is!" A peon said.

"Get her!" Another peon ordered.

"She can't escape" A third peon said.

As nearly ever soldier in Dong Zhuos army surrounded her, Diao Chan thought 'Well at least I killed Dong Zhuo so I will die with no regrets, I will simply be free fromn the chaos'. Diao Chan thought as she was sirrounded with no escape, Diao Chan had no regrets.

**0012345678900**

**There it is remember RnR, oh and if you want to see my OCs that will appear in my fanfics, look on my profile. And yes i know its short but oh well**

**Oh and remember RnR**


	5. Diao Chans Inner and Outer Survival

**Another update, this is a fill in chapter it only has diaologue and a few action but it leads upto an important part**

**Kayladw7, yep the swine is dead**

**Assassin master ezio91, well you'll see in the next chapter**

**Remeber RnR (is it just me or do i change my avater alot?)**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan blinked before having a sad face on 'This will be impossible to get out of' she mentally whined, as she ducked out of the way of a spear.

"Kill that witch!" A Sergeant said, as they started going closer to Diao Chan.

"Yeild now! You don't stand a chance!" Diao Chan stated bravely, though it was obvious she was lying.

"I really don't wanna fight" Diao Chan tried, narrowly dodging a sword that nearly hit her.

"It seems theres no talking out of this" Whined Diao Chan just advoiding a pike.

"There!" Diao Chan said as she distracted them by pointing at a random place, then backflipping out of the circle and ran before running grabbing the dagger and killing 2 peons 'Wow they are dumb' Diao Chan thought.

"She decieved us!" A stupid peon stated, stating the obvious.

"Stay Back!" Diao Chan threatened beforecutting the neck of a peon killing him.

"Your mine!" Diao Chan claimed as she stabbed an ellite guard in the head killing him. "How dare" A Private said, as Diao Chan removed the dagger also kicking a sergeant in the head, as a peon approached she cut his chest sending him into dying mode "Help please" Peon pleaded as a few seeconds later he died, the other people surrounded Chan again, annoying her greatly.

"You still seek battle?" Diao Chan asked as the other soldiers less now glared at her.

"We won't retreat until you are killed" A Peon said as Chan bitch slapped him knocking him out. 'Another weak one, I lost count' Diao Chan thought as she kicked the peon in the head killing him.

"It appears this needs to be settled" Diao Chan stated twirling around with the dagger killing heaps of them until a peon cut a strand of her hair off.

"You did not just do that!" Diao Chan stated as she decapitated that peon, "Karma!" She yelled.

"Oh snap, as almost every single troop that was alive surrouded her.

"This does not bode well" Diao Chan whispered losing the little confidence she had, as she cartwhelled into a peon killing him in the process.

"Ow!" Diao Chan whimpered as a peon cut her with a sword, 'I'm doomed' she thought as she was surrounded, she dropped her dagger, her only weapon, 'Well I put up a fight didn't I?' Chan thought sadly as she had also lost the will to fight. She was doomed with no chance of escape at all 'Forgive me lord Lu Bu' was all Diao Chan could think as she knew she could not escape. But she heard the footsteps of a hourse, she didn't get her hopes up as it could be an enemy officer.

**0012345678900**

**Cliff hanger again, really! I hope i did a good job please RnR and tell me if i did a good job and i know its short but oh well forgive me.**

**Remember RnR!**


	6. Final Revelations

**Heres another chapter, this taks place a few minutes before the last chapter and then catches back up, oh and i just want to tell you that Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao will be in their dw3 outfit with their dw5 weapon, Zhen Ji will be in her dw6 outfit**

**Assassin master ezio91, you will finally see how Diao Chan will get out of that mess**

**Kayladw7, yes i will keep updating**

**0012345678900**

Lu Bu was riding on Red Hare far in front of Zhang Liao and Wang Yun (who wasn't a good horse rider) "Hurry up!" Lu Bu yelled angry at how slow he had to go because of them, 'Can't they go any faster' Shouted Lu Bu in his head.

"Lu Bu remember our horses aren't as fast as Red Hare" Zhang Liao replied ever so calmy, 'But i have to agree Wang Yun could go a little faster' Zhang Liao thought, as he almost dropped both of his Axes.

"Well just try to move faster" Howled Lu Bu tired of these exucuses, he was nearing Dong Zhuo's palace, "Wait!" Wang Yun cried far behind both Lu Bu and Zhang Liao.

"Zhang Liao! Your finally here!"Lu Bu said as Zhang Liao catched up, 'If only Wang Yun would hurry' Lu Bu thought, as Wang Yun was still far away, but was closer than before.

"I'm here" Wang Yun cried as he made i, "Took you long enough!" Lu Bu stated less angry now, yet still angry.

As they were talking about the plan, a handmaid overheard, "Excellant" she smirked as she saw a guard, she remebered Diao Chan telling her she was off to kill Dong Zhuo "Now is a perfect time to get miss pretty out of the picture" She whispered as she approached the guard stepping out of the shadow.

She looked like Zhen Ji from dw4, she explained to the guard what Diao Chan was doing, the guard looked at her like she was hiding something.

"Are you sure i can trust you, Liao Ming?" The guard asked revealing her name, Ming smirked.

"Of course you can" Ming replied, showing an evil smirk, 'Diao whats her face death is soon' Liao Ming thought, as she made her way outside she was fleeing the city and meeting up with someone she promised to marry.

"I HATE HER!" Lu Bu growled as he saw and heard what she did, "Calm down, Lu Bu" Zhang Liao siad as he managed to calm Lu Bu down.

They continued advancing until they meet up with Wang Yun and the horses, "Its rescue time" Lu Bu said earning, a glare "Thats not very good" Zhnag Liao said.

"Talk about being brutely honest" Lu Bu whispered earning another glare from Zhang Liao.

As they rushed they heard Diao Chan cry "Ow!" Lu Bu made Red Hare move faster.

As Lu Bu made it he dismounted off Red Hare "ALL THOSE WHO HARM MY DIAO CHAN, ARE REWARDED WITH DEATH" Lu Bu roared, as he jumped into the air, gave Diao Chan her whip as she slid under a peon lifting him in the air and killing him also getting her to safety, Lu Bu then pounded his halrberd into the ground lifting all of the remaining enemys into the ground and killing them.

"My lord i apologise fo-" Diao Chan tried to say, but Lu Bu cut her off with a small peck on the lips.

"Wang Yun told me all about your scheme, and i know you have fallen for me" Lu Bu siad displaying one of his rare moments of wisdom.

**0012345678900**

**I know short but oh well, next chapter will hopefully be longer.**


	7. Wang Yun's Fall part 1

**Here is another update this might be a little shorter than usual, and i changed my avater again its still the same person though**

**Kayladw7, thanks**

**Assassin master ezio91, really i thought the ending was too cheasy**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan smiled, as she griped her whip, Lu Bu wasn't as dumb as he let everyone believe, 'Wow i sound like one of those people that are madly in love' Chan thought, yet she knew she was one of those people.

"We better get out of here" Muttered Zhang Liao, he was fed up, he wanted to leave before all of the officers came and killed at least one of them.

"Lord Zhang Liao, leave them be for a little while" Wang Yun whispered back to Zhang Liao.

"Fine" Zhang Liao agreed "But only for a minute" He added.

"Lord Lu Bu I must apologise for lying to you" Diao Chan said to Lu Bu, not lying this time.

"It is fine Diao Chan" Lu Bu replied kissing Diao Chan one more time.

"Are we leaving yet" Zhang Liao muttered Zhang Liao loud enough for the others to hear, Lu Bu laughed.

"Be a little more patient Liao" Lu Bu laughed, as it was normally Liao tellingf him to be more patient.

"No I think we should leave, before the remainders come after us" Disagreed Diao Chan, 'Li Jue and Guo Si are loyal members surely they bwould try to kill me and my father' Diao Chan thought. Some of the other troops and officers joined Lu Bu.

"If it is your wish" Lu Bu said as they got on their horses, while Diao Chan hoped on Red Hare with Lu Bu. She was infront of him on Red Hare, 'This is like being in a huge loving embrace' Diao Chan thought, being in a romantic mood.

"We have to rescue, the Emperor" Wang Yun said, he was a Han loyalist, 'Lu Bu better agree' He thought sternly.

"Hmmph we might as well save him" Lu Bu agreed, Wang Yun and Diao Chan split up from Lu Bu and Zhang Liao to find the Emperor.

_Diao Chans and Wang Yuns situation, near the end of it._

"Ah thank you Master Wang Yun and Mistress Diao Chan" The Emperor stated being extremely kind and humble.

"It was our pleasure and duty as Han loyalists" Wang Yun argued, being thanked again.

"Wang Yun we demand you head!" A voice shouted, it belonged to Li Jue. He was ordering a duel with Wang Yun

"Hold your tongues treachourous villains!" Wang Yun yelled as he agreed to the duel and jumped down grabbing a spear as well.

"Father no!" Diao chan shouted, fearing for her fathers life.

**0012345678900**

**There it is, another chapter done.**

**Remember RnR**


	8. Wang Yun's Fall part 2

**Another update might be the same length as the last chapter, **

**Saberai, least you said something more than good**

**Assassin master ezio91, thanks**

**Kayladw7, i will stay inspired**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan had over her mouth, she was worried about her fathers safety, Wang Yun was more of the smart, sneaky type not the strong, athlectic type. 'He better not die' Diao Chan thought, 'When will lord Lu Bu and Zhang Liao come' Diao Chan thought (again) worried.

"Just give me your head!" Li Jue yelled as he blocked a deadly blow, who knew Wang Yun was skilled in the martial arts.

"Never!" Wang Yun replied, as he charged at Li Jue, Li Jue barely dodged it.

"Face the punisment then!" Li Jue responded, as he slashed his sword at Wang Yuns head, cutting his neck.

"Errr! DON'T TELL ME ABOUT PUNISHMENTS SON" Wang Yun growled yet he failed to realize something, as Yun jumped at Li Jue and dived with his spear pointing down.

Li Jue did a jump roll and dodged Wang Yun, he was leading Wang Yun into the shadows.

"Fight you coward!" Wang Yun yelled as he jumped at Li Jue.

"Father don't!" Diao Chan shouted before being grabbed from behind, she saw the Emperor being carried away, she had to act fast she kicked the guard that had hold of her in the face knocking him out, 'That is not good for these shoes' Diao Chan thought as she ran up to another peon who had hold of the Emperor.

Diao Chan ran to the peon and did a aerial cartwheel which made her slam her whip on the peons head killing him and giving him a uglier head. "Emperor are you alright" Diao Chan asked with concern.

"Lady Diao Chan i am fine thank you" Replied the Emperor.

"Diao Chns" A voice belonging to Lu Bu said, as he and Zhang Liao had arrived.

"Lord Lu Bu" Diao Chan said with happiness. But before any one could say anything else, Wang Yuns screamed pierced the air.

"FATHER, NO!" Diao Chan sobbed as Wang Yun was beheaded by Guo Si's blade.

"Diao Chan come on" Lu Bu said to the sobbing Diao Chan who was chanting the word no.

Lu Bu put Diao Chan on Red Hare before he mounted they were now traitors.

"Lu Bu we have to escape, now" Said Gao Shun, one of Lu Bu's closest friends and favourite generals.

"I agree" Agreed Zhang Liao, Lu Bu knodded his head in agreement. Lu Bus army and Diao Chan left the capital.

**0012345678900**

**There it is, hope itrs good and Guo Si and Li Jue don't fight fair.**

**Remember RnR**


	9. Shelter

**Here is another chapter, this is actually meant to be the 1st chapter of the 3rd fanfic in this series but i decided to make the 2nd longer. Chen Gong has somehow joined Lu Bu's army ok. And i'm skipping a lot of time**

**Assassin master ezio91, thanks**

**Kayladw7, yeah Lu Bu is beast**

**Saberai, thanks**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan had a look of sadness painted on her face, Diao Chan had gotten over her fathers death, but she still had that look of sadness, Diao Chan had been succesful at holding back the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes.

Wang Yuns death was while it saddened Lu Bu, it was also a blessing Lu Bu had to comfort Diao Chan every time she cried.

They had managed to get a stratergist to join Lu Bu's army, Chen Gong was the name of the stratergist who joined, Chen Gong was a brilliantant stratergist no doubt about it, but sometimes his loyalty to Lu Bu was doubted by many people in his army, Diao Chan however interragated him and discovered that he might not seem loyal but he is loyal.

Zhang Liao had been a little suspicious of Diao Chan, he shared his thoughts with Chen Gong who was also suspicious of Diao Chan. Yet over time he began to not be suspicious of Diao Chan.

"I suggest we seek shelter with Yuan Shao" Suggested Chen Gong, hoping that Lu Bu would agree or atleast Diao Chan who would talk Lu Bu into agreeing, Chen Gong knew Zhang Liao would agree, he wasn't sure of Gao Shun though.

"I agree" Both Zhang Liao and Gao Shun said at the same time afterwards they both looked at eachother and shrugged it off, not noticing the weird looks Lu Bu was giving them.

"Master Che-" Diao Chan began to say but was cut by Chen Gong, "Please there is no need to call me master"

"Ok, Chen Gong while that is brilliant, would Yuan Shao let us stay?" Diao Chan asked partly agreeing with Chen Gong.

"Yuan Shao, will no doubt let us stay if we agree to help him" Chen Gong replied knowing full well that his Yuan Shao shelter plan would work, but only for a little while.

"THERE IS N-" Lu Bu began to shout but was cut off by Diao Chan. "My lord if we don't follow mast- I mean Chen Gong's plan we might never get a rest from all this travelling" Diao Chan said convincing Lu Bu mainly because he was wrapped around her finger.

"Hmm yes we will go see Yuan Shao and demand shelter" Lu Bu shouted earning some 'Yeah!' from his army.

"Not quite demand more like ask" Chen Gong corrected as they left to seek shelter from Yuan Shao.

_A few days later_

"You seek shelter from a noble such as I?" Yuan Shao asked looking at Lu Bu and his little group, which consisted of Diao Chan, Chen Gong, Zhang Liao and Gao Shun, Yuan Shao looked at his wife, Zhen Pei, (AN I know Yuan Shao had a wife and she wasn't named Zhen Pei but oh well, Zhen Pei is my OC) (Zhen Pei looks like Zhen Ji from dw7 only her outfit is in its secondary colours), Pei looked back at Shao and nodded her head. Yuan Shao then looked back at Lu Bu and his group, partly with disgust and partly happiness.

"I will allow you to stay here, but only on one condition" Yuan Shao said, he looked at Lu Bu and his group, his look was a glare mixed with a smirk.

"And that condition is?" Chen Gong asked, knowing full well what it would be. Diao Chan was glaring at Zhen Pei who was winking and throwing flirtacious smirks at Lu Bu.

"This condition is that you will participate in any battles, that me and my army are in, its a great honor to be allowed shelter by a noble" Yuan Shao said as Zhen Pei had already left.

_A few minutes later_

While the others set up their place to stay Lu Bu had already set up his, Diao Chan would be sleeping with him. As they walked through the markets, Diao Chan saw Zhen Pei at a table wiith 2 other people drinking wine and making fun of a girl who looked like Peis sister and was prettier than Pei and the other 2 females, Pei saw Diao Chan approaching and decided to teach her a lesson, you don't be prettier than Pei and walk around withut being humilated.

**0012345678900**

**K there it is, if you want to know more about Pei and my other OCs look on my profile and vote on my poll.**

**Remember RnR**


	10. The Pei Problem

**Kay here is another chapter, Pei serves as an antagonist for the chapters while they have shelter with Yuan Shao. Remember Zhen Ji is in her dw6 outfit.**

**Assassin master ezio91, yeah they can't get a break**

**Kayladw7, yes Pei is evil**

**Saberai, thanks**

**0012345678900**

As Pei saw Diao Chan approaching she smirked, Pei had a sip of wine before she threw her drink in the air, Pei was holding onto the cup, the wine however splashed Diao Chan inthe face, Pei smirked as her 2 friends also smirked, her younger sister frowned at this act. 'I don't drink' Diao Chan thought as she smiled as well as clench her fist in annoyance

Pei raised her her left hand as she stood up and turned around to face Diao Chan, giving Diao Chan a back hand as well, 'Relax me, relax' Diao Chan thought not wanting to harm Yuan Shao's wife.

"Oh I'm so sorry for that it was an accident" Lied Zhen Pei, her sister and 2 friends stood up "We have met before haven't we?, Ah yes I remember you are his concubine, no?" Pei asked Diao Chan, Pei was speaking ina heavy italian accent which remained unnoticed due to the fact that didn't know what an italian accent is.

"I'm Diao Chan and I'm not his concubine I am his lover" Diao Chan replied, knowing full well the 'accidents' were on purpose.

"I see, anyway I am Zhen Pei" Zhen Pei said looking at Diao Chan with disgust "This is Fan Shi" Pei said as pointed to her friend whos appearabce is Diao Chans dw6 outfit, Fan Shi waved at Diao Chan but glared at her as well, "This is whats her face" Pei continued as she pointed at her other friend, who ran away crying "And this is my sister Zhen Ji" Pei finished as she looked at Fan Shi. Zhen Ji smiled weakly and sadly at Diao Chan, but brightened up when Diao Chan whispered something in her ear.

"You forgot your friends name?" Lu Bu asked as he stared at Zhen Pei ignoring her exposed breast which relieved Diao Chan but angered Pei.

"She wasn't my friend, I just hung out with her to make myself look better" Pei stated, as she looked at her fingernails, completly obvlious about how shelfish that made her seem.

"Umm excuse my whats your name whore?" Asked a confused Fan Shi to Diao Chan, Diao Chan sweatdropped but was also a little angry at Shi.

Diao Chan" Answered Diao Chan to Fan Shi, who shook her head, "No thats not it" Fan Shi replied, Diao Chan stared at her with wide eyes, "Oh now I remember its Diao Chan, why didn't you tell me" Fan Shi said as everyone apart from Pei gave her wide eyes, Pei just glared and moaned in frustration.

"Ah Zhen Ji there you are!" A voice cried out in joy as a figure approached the group.

"Zhang He!" Zhen Ji replied as she hugged her best friend and secret lover, Diao Chan and Lu Bu looked confused.

"Zhang He?" Repeated Diao Chan, as she and Lu Bu were clearly confused.

"Ah you must be Diao Chan with a beauty such as yours you are unmistakable!, And you must be the graceful Lu Bu!, I am the beautiful and not to mention graceful Zhang He!" Zhang He cried as Diao Chan and Lu Bu stared at him.

"Anyway Zhen Ji will you spar with me?" Asked Zhang He to Zhen Ji, Zhen Ji was about to answer when Pei cut her off.

"Why her I am a much better fighter!" Pei claimed, Zhen Ji shook her head, and was about to reply but Diao Chan cut her off "Prove it, Zhen Pei and Zhen Ji will have a duel" Diao Chan challenged.

"Fine!" Pei replied she glared at Ji the glare was a mix of jealousy and hate, "Bow down before me!" Pei yelled at Ji, who took out her flute.

"I shall play a requiem for you." Zhen Ji said, as she put her flute a played it for a few seconds before raising her right arm (the arm with the flute) up into the air, ice shards then begun to fall down around her, one hit Pei and froze her, when the ice shards were gone Pei broke out of the ice and fainted, Fan Shi then dragged Pei away.

"My sister isn't exactly strong" Zhen Ji told as Pei was defeated after one attack. ,Wow and I thought I sucked' Diao Chan thought as Zhen Ji left with Zhang He.

_A few minutes later_

Diao Chan was running, she had to get back to camp, Lu Bu was waitimg for her.

"Hey those shoes look nice" Diao Chan said as she saw a pair of shoes, that looked nice, yet out of the corner of her eye she saw Zhen Ji and Zhang He making out.

Diao Chan wanted to keep looking, but decided against it she had to hurry back to Lu Bu. Diao Chan began running again.

_During Midnight_

"Pei are you sure we should do this?" Fan Shi asked, concerned about her safety.

"Shi shut up!" Pei ordered, Shi complied and shut up

They walked to the meeting point

"Hello are you Zhen Pei and Fan Shi?" Asked the voice of Xing Lian.

"Yes we are" Pei said wanting to get the payment over and done with.

"Ar-" Shi began to say but was cut off by Pei "SHUT UP SHI" Pei yelled at Fan Shi.

"Well I'm Xing Lian and i would like you to give me my mission and money" Xing Lian stated as she stepped into view.

Pei and Shi burst into laughter, "Your a skilled assassin?" Pei stated as she didn't think Lian was, "Your a little girl, how are you meant to kill" Fan Shi said as she started laughing harder.

Lian had gotten annoyed by Pei and Shi insulting her skill and she swiftly knocked Shi unconcious, that shut up Pei.

"My mission!" Xing Lian ordered Pei, who was now fearing for her life.

"I want you to kill my sister Zhen Ji" Pei asked as she payed Xing Lian a lot of money to kill her sister.

"Finally I will be the prettiest Zhen" Pei thought before laughing malevolently,Pei looked at the spot where Lian used to be before Lian dissapeared, Pei looked at Shi before dragging Shi and leaving.

**0012345678900**

**There, the plot thickens yet again, hope the chapter was good.**

**Remember RnR**


	11. Zhen Ji's Secret

**Another update, . Oh and Bao Xin's appearance is Diao Chans dw4 outfit except its in its secondary colour.**

**Kayladw7, well your not Diao Chan**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan and Lu Bu were glaring at eachother, they were argueing with Bao Xin in the middle of it, Diao Chan wasn't allowed to see Zhen Ji without Bao Xin coming with her.

"Lord Lu Bu I don't need Bao Xin to come with me to see Zhen Ji, I can look after myself!" Complained Diao Chan, she didn't mind Bao Xin after all she was her favourite servent, but was too paranoid about Diao Chans safety when strangers talked to Diao Chan.

"No Diao Chan you are not going without Bao Xin, I don't want you to be alone" Lu Bu replied, the only way he would let Diao Chan go alone is if they did it, which Diao Chan didn't want to do until she felt she was ready.

"Well then lets see what Bao Xin thinks about this then lets see what she thinks about her coming with me" Diao Chan said bringing Bao Xin into the line of fire, which is what Bao Xin was trying to advoid.

"Yeah, Bao Xin what do you think about it" Lu Bu growled at Bao Xin scaring her a little, also glaring at her.

"Uhh well umm lady Diao Chan can look after herself she doesn't always need me to look after her" Bao Xin stated being a little more scared of Lu Bu as he glared at her even harder, while Diao Chan smirked.

"FINE!" Lu Bu shouted stomping over to Zhang Liao. Diao Chan smiled and laughed silently Diao Chan then turned to Bao Xin.

"Thanks Bao Xin" Diao Chan whispered in Bao Xins ear.

"Your welcome just be safe" Bao Xin replied as she walked over to a angry Liao Ming.

"Now I just got to hurry over to meet Zhen Ji" Diao Chan muttered as she ran to where she and Zhen Ji were meeting eachother.

_A few minutes later_

"Diao Chan where have you been, I've been worried sick!" Zhen Ji shouted at Diao Chan, as she was worried something happened to her.

"I'm sorry but Lu Bu wanted my favourite servent Bao Xin to come with me" Diao Chan explained to Zhen Ji who nodded her head.

"So are you married to anyone Zhen Ji?" Diao Chan asked Zhen Ji wondering of she was married to Zhang He.

"Yes I am, I'm married to Yuan Shaos son Yuan Xi" Zhen Ji sighed as she had no attraction to Yuan Xi at all.

"But that makes no sense your sister is married to the father of your husband?" Diao Chan thought out loud trying to figure it out.

"I know" Zhen Ji said as she heard a noise.

"I thought you were married to Zhang He, after all I did see you and him making out" Muttered Diao Chan, which made Zhen Ji nervous.

"Alright I'm in love with Zhang He, but you won't tell anyone will you?" Confessed Zhen Ji.

"I wo-" Diao Chan was about to say when she was cut off.

"Hi I'm Xing Lian" Lian said "And I'm here to kill you". Both girls screamed as Xian Ling ran towards them, throwing these purple sharp things at them, Zhen Ji screamed as a thing just missed her, Diao Chan then ran to a fruit stand while Zhen Ji broke into a sprint, sprinting towards a alley, Zhen Ji eventually made it to the alley but it was a dead end.

"Oh no" Zhen Ji whispered as Lian aproached her, "Take that!" The voice of Diao Chan said as she wacked Lian with a stick but Lian turned and kicked Diao Chan in the head.

"You know I wasn't going to kill you but now I-" Lian said but was cut by the claws of Zhang He.

"You do not poses the unique enough beauty needed to kill both of them" Zhang He muttered as he lunged forward like a torpedo and 'killed' Lian.

"Thank you Zhang He" Zhen Ji said as Diao Chan nodded her head in agreement.

"It was nothing, I just couldn't stand to see such rare beauty be killed" Zhang He said as he shook his head. As Pei and Shi came

"Ahh Ji and others are you enjoying yourselves?" Anyway Yuan Shao request all of you to come with me, he is having a meeting, you will come no?" Pei said, as Shi nodded her head.

"Hey Pei isn't that the ass-" Shi tried to say but her mouth was covered by Peis hand, "SHUT UP SHI" Pei ordered "Anyway you will come no?"

"Yes we will come" Diao Chan said as they all left.

**0012345678900**

**OK there was another chapter, oh and I know Zhang He defeated Lian rather easily but oh well**

**Remember RnR**


	12. Battle of Chang Shan

**K here is our second battle this won't just detail Diao Chan. Remember RnR**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan was hugging Lu Bu not paying attention to Yuan Shao, who was talking about how this will be the day Gongsun Zan would finally die, Zhen Ji was next to her husband Yuan Xi, she also wasn't really paying attention to Yuan Shao, but Zhang He and Lu Bu were paying attention well sorta.

"And Lu Bu and Diao Chan will have to earn my trust in this battle, I am only allowing those two, not anyone else in Lu Bus little group to join the battle, they will advance with, Zhang He and Zhen Ji" Yuan Shao said as Zhen Pei grabbed his waist, he looked down at her eyeing off her breast before smirking, he then continued on with the battle speech.

"This is boring" Diao Chan accidently muttered before looking at herself in shock, 'I did not just stay that out loud' Diao Chan thought as she was then kissed on the lips by Lu Bu, his tongue also sneaking into her suprised mouth.

"Was that boring?" Lu Bu asked while smirking deviously at Diao Chan who was currently fighting back a blush, but she was losing the battle.

"Well it was a little more interesting" Diao Chan admitted with a big smile printed on her blushing face, as she couldn't stop smiling.

Meanwhile Yuan Shao was giving some inspirational speech, "The shining light of nobility will lead us through this darkened age!" Yuan Shao said, finishing his inspirational speech, Lu Bu rolled his eyes and frowned when he saw Zhang He approaching, he was just too weird for his liking, 'I don't want to talk to beauty boy' Lu Bu thought.

"Ah, Lord Lu Bu it seems we are working together as well as working with Zhen Ji and Diao Chan," Zhang He stated, as Lu Bu had a look of horror on his face, he didn't like the idea of working with Zhang He, meanwhile Diao Chan was gossiping with Zhen Ji, when a young girl came in, she looked like a servent and wore whatever servents wore, she had shoulder length dark blonde hair, she was being scolded by Zhen Pei.

"Hey who is that?" Diao Chan asked pointing at the servent, who saw Diao Chan pointing at her and smiled.

"Oh thats Li Len, she is the servent of my sister" Zhen Ji said as her face had look of horror when she saw Li Len getting a back hand from Zhen Pei, Diao Chan simply had a look of sadness.

_A few hours later_

The battle of Chang Shan was taking place, Lu Bu and Zhang He where fighting soldiers while Zhen Ji and Diao Chan gossiped occasionally knocking out some soldiers

"Hey who is that cutie?" Diao Chan stated pointing at Zhao Yun who was fighting both Lu Bu and Zhang He, and was winning.

"That I believe is Zhao Yun, he was once serving Yuan Shao" Zhen Ji replied her face filled with dread and sadness as Zhao Yun approached them, wirth a confused face.

"Why are such beautiful ladies doing on the battlefield?" Asked Zhao Yun complementing both Zhen Ji and Diao Chan.

"For your information we are bith more than pretty faces" Diao Chan stated, as Zhen Ji nodded and added "Yeah and we could take you down" After finishing Diao Chan looked at Zhen Ji if she was crazy.

"If my fair ladies wish to fight then fight they will" Zhao Yun said as he prepared to strike Diao Chan, who looked worried.

"I don't really want to-" Diao Chan tried to say as she was tackeled by Zhao Yun knocking her out. Mkaing Zhen Ji feel nervous.

"You shall pay!" Zhen Ji growled as she engaged Zhao Yun in battle, Zhen Ji started playing her flute sending circular shockwaves juggling Zhao Yun in the air damaging his ears as well as his body, as she finished playing Zhao Yun flew backwards hitting and knocking out Zhang He, while Lu Bu growled.

"Flukes do not happen twice!" Lu Bu shouted referring to how he was defeated by Zhao Yun a few minutes ago, he was also enraged about Diao Chans defeat.

"I don't think it was a fluke" Replied Zhao Yun as he engaged in battle with Lu Bu, who stomped his foot on the ground causing a giant shockwave making Zhao Yun lose his balance.

As Lu Bu was about to decapitate Zhao Yun, Zhao Yun dodged it and shoulder rammed Lu bu knocking his harlberd out of his hand, Zhao Yun smirked.

Zhao Yun did a sliding charge with his spear pointing towards Lu Bu, who pushed the spear after it stabbed into his chest, Lu Bu looked at the cut with amusement.

"Is that the best you can do? Come on can't anyone give me a decent challenge?" Asked Lu Bu slightly enraging Zhao Yun who charged at Lu Bu again but with a green aura surrounding him, Lu Bu did a commando roll and grabbed his harlberd amd jumped into the air slammed his halberd into the ground creating a earthquake throwing Zhao Yun of balance and then lashed his halberd to the right hitting and sending Zhao Yun into the gate that would open with Zhao Yuns defeat.

"I have no time for the likes of you! Ragh get out of my sight scum!" Lu Bu roared as Zhao Yun slowly got up, smiling, as this was a fight he would remember for a long, long time.

"You fight well, I shall withdrawel for now!" Praised Zhao Yun as he slowly left the battlefeild, Lu Bu less enraged after hearing the compliment ran over to the waking Diao Chan.

"Is this battle still not o-" Diao Chan said as she stood upo but the sound of the gate opening interrupted her, 'Why am I always interrupted' Diao Cahn thought.

The gate had finally fully opened revealing three figures that Lu Bu didn't like.

**0012345678900**

**K another chapter and another cliff hanger, hope you liked it and Zhang He and Diao Chan will have mre action in the next chapter, hope you liked the small duel Lu Bu amd Zhao Yun had**

**Remember RnR!**


	13. Battle of Chang Shan part 2

**Another update from me, this will either be the 2 last chapter or the 3rd last chapter of this story, oh and I just realized I change my avaters daily. Oh and just to let you know some people might outlive their deaths.**

**Kayladw7, Well at least Zhao Yun isn't dead**

**Assassin master ezio91, Thanks**

**0012345678900**

"Not them, it can't be them!" Lu Bu muttered as he recognised the figures as Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, the people who interrupted his duel with Sun Jian, how they tried to join in the fight when he was winning, he bet them they didn't even touch him but Sun Jian did and defeated him.

"Ah I will verse the one named Zhang Fei" Zhang He stated as he scanned Zhang Fei and came to realize while Zhang Fei mignht over power him, he was way quicker than Zhang Fei.

"Bring it!" Zhang Fei yelled back as he was itching for a good fight.

"I will gracefully cut you to pieces, and scatter them to the earth!" Zhang He stated as he did a backflip slash, followed by up to two forward flip slash attacks. Yet Zhang Fei blocked the attack and sent Zhang He into the air who did a graceful spin and landed on two feet on the ground, Zhang He was not happy with this.

"Aww! I wanted a challenge" Zhang Fei sulked as he decided to attack and finishe this short duel, as he knocked Zhang He into the air with the blunt of his spear, however Zhang He was expecting a more beautiful attack and countered by pinning Zhang Fei to the ground and spun in place drilling his claws into Zhang Feis chest, making Zhang Fei yell out in pain.

"Bullying the weak is not my way at all." Taunted Zhang He enraging Zhang Fei who immediantly stood up and lunged at Zhang He who smirked, "What did you say? You've got some nerve insulting me like that!" Zhang Fei growled.

"You will learn beauty and grace of Zhang He." Zhang He countered as he charged forward doing a horizontal spin and rised upwards damaging as well as flinging Zhang Fei out of the circle, officially ending the duel with Zhang He the victor.

"Ah, a worthy and beautiful opponent!" Zhang He complemented even though he was the winner he wasn't gloating. Zhang Fei just glared at Zhang He.

"Hmm then I will face the mighty Lu Bu" Guan Yu said while storking his beard, Lu Bu laughed, thinking it would be a easy duel.

"Hmmph Very well I accept" Lu Bu said as he and Guan Yu both stepped into the circle, and got into their stances like Zhang Fei and Zhang He.

"You can do it lord Lu Bu!" Diao Chan shouted to Lu Bu who turned around and winked at her which caused her to blush. Zhen Ji rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, at Diao Chan. Zhang He also smiled, but looked at Zhen Ji and blowed her a kiss.

"Lets begin" Guan Yu stated as he decided to make the first move, as he started a series of wide-ranged swings, and a strong vertical slash causing Lu Bu to be knocked quite a distance back. Guan Yu however knew while that hurt Lu Bu it didn't do that much damage.

"Lu Bu simply laughed as he got up this was going to be easier than he thought it would, as he did two advancing fiery swings and then a ground stomp, which made Guan Yu stumble aftere he got up from the first fiery swing that burned him.

"Hmmph Not bad" Guan Yu complemented as he did a large spin, powerfully knocking back Lu Bu, who growled in annoyance he was tired of this battle already it wasn't as exciting as his battle with Sun Jian.

"Time to end this pathectic duel!" Lu Bu growled as he did a quick, powerful left to right swing at Guan Yu, however Guan Yu blocked it and countered it causing Lu Bu to stumble.

"Your the pathectic one" Replied Guan Yu as he was about to decapitate Lu Bu, he was suddenly insulted by Diao Chan. "Excuse me, if I am about to win and then kill you!" Guan Yu stated having been enraged.

"Well you certainly just lost this battle now" Diao Chan yelled tp guan Yu as Lu Bu was ready to strike him.

"I have no time for the likes of you!" Lu Bu whispered to Guan Yu as he had Guan Yu in a choke hold and threw him out of the circle signifying his victory and Guan Yus deafeat.

"Ha not even worth the time" Gloated Lu Bu who kissed Diao Chan. Guan Yu simply looked at Lu Bu with disgust. Diao Chan and Zhen Ji looked at eachother one of them was gonna face Liu Bei, and neither of them wanted to.

"I fight in the name of justice!, who will I verse?" Stated and asked Liu Bei who really wanted to fight both of them so he could get stronger. Diao Chan and Zhen Ji looked at eachother.

"She will face you" Diao Chan and Zhen Ji stated at the same time as they pointed at each other before glaring at each other. Liu Bei however had come up with a conclusion.

"How about I face both of you at the same time?" Offered Liu Bei, the answer sastisfied both Diao Chan and Zhen Ji, who looked at each other with a satisfied smirk.

"I agree to that" Diao Chan agreed which confused both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, "I also agree" Zhen Ji stated, as they all got into the circle and stances.

"Let the rhythm of my flute flow through you." Zhen Ji said as she started advancing while slapping Liu Bei with each step, yet Liu Bei while he was getting slapped on the face it didn't hurt him that much, Liu Bei decided to attack back he was tired of getting slapped, as he slid to the right and did a dashing slash knocking back Zhen Ji.

"Ow that hurt" Zhen Ji whined as Diao Chan decided to make a move, "Shall we dance?" Diao Chan asked as she spun in place slightly damaging Liu Bei who looked at them like this was fighting a peon.

"Is that the best you can seriously do" Liu Bei asked enraging Zhen Ji and Diao Chan, "Diao Chan why don't we defeat him slowly and painfully" Zhen Ji whispered, "Yeah and I have the perfect attack to start it off" Diao Chan whispered back it was time to teach Liu Bei a lesson.

Diao Chan slid onto the ground and threw her whip at Liu Beim as it wrapped around his neck stunning and choking him, Zhen Ji smirked it was her turn to shine, she walked up to Liu Bei and played her flute making a orb that floated towards Liu Bei it exploaded a few seconds later lifting Liu Bei into the air.

Diao Chan smirked as she stood up it was time to end this dance, "I shall show you the splenders of my dance" Diao Chan said while smirking as she lept towards Liu Bei and began a spinning dance on the spot with a purple-pink aura around her juggling Liu Bei in the air dealing a lot of damage to him as she finished Liu Bei was sent flying out of the circle.

"I am no good to the people if I'm dead, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei we will be leaving the battlefield now" Liu Bei said admitting defeat, as he and his sworn brothers left the battlefield.

The gate to Gongsun Zans main camp opened as Lu Bu was about to tell Diao Chan what a wonderful dance she did back there, it reaveled a shocked Gongsun Zan.

"No it can't b-" Gongsun Zan almost said as he was decapitated by Lu Bu, yet Yuan Shao and his strategist Guo Tu was watching Lu Bu and decided to kick Lu Bu out of his army.

**0012345678900**

**Another chapter and did Liu Bei lose to quickly?, oh and this is the third last chapter, oh and Gongsun Zan died earlier than he does historically, but in DW5 (which is how I know thios battle) Gongsun Zan is killed.**

**Remember RnR**


	14. Battle of Xu Province

**K here is the last chapter of Dance of Death, the sequel will be called Dance of Destiny, I hve decided that Yue Ying will be in her dw6 outfit,**

**Kayladw7, Yeah he did get owned**

**0012345678900**

Lu Bu and his group were travelling again, they had been forced to flee by a scared Yuan Shao, they had stolen nearlty every horse. Diao Chan had been happy to leave because she would be away from Zhen Pei and Fan Shi, but had been slightly dissapointed to leave Zhen Ji.

"What does Diao Chan have that I don't have! I mean I am prettier than her" Liao Ming said as she and Bao Xin were riding horses together, they were far behind the rest of Lu Bys little group.

"Hmm lets see kindness, shes beauti-" Bao Xin said as she had come up with many things that Diao Chan has that Liao Ming doesn't have. But Liao Ming realizing that Bao Xin would go on and on cut her off.

"I get it! Shes nice and I'm not! You don't need to rub it in my face!" Liao Ming yelled as she glared at Bao Xin who simply looked at Liao Ming with a fake smile.

"Wow you have very little patience, Diao Chan has a lot of patience" Bao xin replied angering Liao Ming who glared harder at her, making Bao Xin smile.

As Liao Ming was about to say something, but Bao Xin cut her off "We should better get going" Bao Xin yelled as the made their horses start running (or is it galloping).

Once they made it closer to the army Liao Ming decided to speak again, "Arrgh its so frustrating why won't Lu Bu marry me! Or at least make me his concubine"

"Why don't you marry me?" Said a voice belonging to Gao Shun, Liao Ming just looked at Bao Xin who nodded her head signilling 'yeah why don't you?'.

Liao Ming laughed, "Why would _I_ want to marry _You_?" Liao Ming said laughing, Gao Shun just thought of an idea to teach Liao Ming a little lesson. Gao Shun did something to Liao Mings horse causing it to throw Liao Ming off its back. Bao Xin smiled and later smirked as Liao Mings horse fled the area. Liao Ming stood up rubbing her back.

"Arrgh! Stupid horse!, Come back here!" Liao Ming shouted as she glared at Bao Xin who sped off somewhere else, she looked at Gao Shun who simply smiled.

"I will let you on my horse if you agree to marry me?" Gao Shun stated smiling innocently, Liao Ming just groaned and pulled her hair.

"Fine I'll marry you, Gao Shun!" Liao Ming yelled as she hoped on her soon to be husbands horse and they rode off, joining the army that was far ahead.

Meanwhile Lu Bu, Chen Gong, Zhang Liao and Diao Chan were at the front.

"How dare that foll Yuan Shao kick us out of his army!" Spat Lu Bu who was angered that he and Diao Chan killed Gongsun Zan for nothing, 'One day that stupid Yuan Shao will get whats coming to him and that stupid Zhen Pei as well' Lu Bu thougt longing for the day when Yuan Shao and his stupid wife die.

"Its only natural for him to be scared lord Lu Bu after all you do poses the strength of a demon if not stronger" Diao Chan complimented, as Lu Bu turned around and smiled at her, 'Yes thats the 2078th smile hes given me today' Diao Chan thought happily counting how much smiles he gives her.

Chen Gong rolled his eyes, "We need a place to stay, we can't keep roaming some of our troops will leave us" Chen Gong said as Zhang Liao nodded his head in a agreement, "And we know that not all of our troops are loyal" Chen Gong stated, Lu Bu simply looked at him.

"Hmm, yes we will find a place eventually, but all those who try to flee will be slaughtered" Lu Bu replied, he didn't want any of his troops, officers or servents leaving without his permission which they would never get and it wouyld simply result in their death.

"Is that the sound of battle?" Zhang Liao asked hearing several battle cries swords clanging against each other, people crying in psin and the sound of people cheering, Lu Bu smirked as he could here those noises to.

"Lord Lu Bu is that Lui Bei and his brothers?" Diao Chan stated as she pointed at the sight of Liu Bei and his two brothers fighting a bunch of soldiers dressed in blue, Lu Bu glared as he knew it was them, but he also knew that the soldiers were Cao Caos soldiers.

"Doesn't this territory belong to Tao Qian?" Zhang Liao asked Chen Gong, who put his left hand to his chin before answering. "Yes it does, he must of asked Liu Bei to help him defend his land from the army of Cao Cao" Diao Chan looked at Chen Gong then they heard Gao Shun with Liao Ming approaching.

"Took your time!" Scolded Lu Bu, Gao Shun just shrugged and signalled Lu Bu that he was getting married to Liao Ming. "Anyway we should go down there and kill Tao Qian and his army, Liu Bei and his small army and Cao Cao anmd his army" Lu Bu said, Diao Chan and Chen Gong shook their heads.

"No we will aid Liu Bei and Tao Qian, we might be able to get shelter from them" Chen Gong suggested, showing why he was the smartest in Lu Bus army. "Yes that is a brilliant idea Chen Gong" Diao Chan said as she smiled at Chen Gong and then to Lu Bu.

"Very well, we will aid Liu Bei and Tao Qian" Lu Bu said as he, Diao Chan, Chen Gong, Zhang Liao and a Gao Sun, forgetting he was with Liao Ming, rode down the side of the cliff.

"Gao Shun! Why are you bringing me to battle!" Screeched Liao Ming, who was angry at Gao Shun, she can't fight she doesn't even know how to use a weapon.

"Oh sorry I forgot" Gao Shun said scratching the back of his helmet, "Can you forgive me?" Gao Shun asked hoping his soon to be wife would forgive him.

"I will but if I get a single cut on my body or dirt under my nails the marrage is off!" Liao Ming shouted as she and Gao Shun hoped off the horse, as Gao Shun stood slicing a few peons Diao Chan threw a plain wooden flute at Liao Ming who catched it. Meanwhile Lu Bu was fighting

"What am I meant to do with this?" Liao Ming asked looking at Diao Chan like Diao Chan was the dumbest person in the land.

"You use it as a weapon" Diao Chan replied.

"Its a plain, boring wooden flute, what am I meant to do play a melody and hope it distracts the soldiers" Liao Ming said sarcastically.

"No its one of Zhen Jis flutes you play it and a circular soundwave damages and kills people, of course unlike hers you can't actually use it as a weapon since it won't hurt anyone" Diao Chan replied.

"Whatever" Liao Ming said as she stepped forward creating a circular soundwave dazing the group of peons near her.

A few minutes later Diao Chan and Lu Bu were advancing towards the main camp of Cao Cao, yet they weren't expecting Dian Wei and Xu Zhu to appear before them.

"Hey your pretty! I can hardly take my eyes off you" Xu Zhu praised Diao Chan who smiled sweetly.

"Go ahead look all you want! I'll be the last thing you'll ever see!" Diao Chan replied eveily as she slightly enraged Xu Zhu who slammed his club down trying to hit Diao Chan who swiftly evaded it, causing it to crush a peon instead.

Diao Chan smirked as she swiftly evaded another slamming of a club, 'Wow is he just going to use the same attack over and over again?' Diao Chan thought thinking this would be easy, she saw Lu Bu and Dian Wei fighting, Xu Zhu did the same attack and Diao Chan lept out of the way again.

"Shall we end this dance?" Diao Chan asked as she started doing a 'prancing' dance with a purple aura surrounding her, as she started dancing it lifted Xu Zhu into the air and juggled him, eventually she finished and Xu Zhu was sent a around 75 centimetres in front of her.

"Wasn't that a lovely dance!" Diao Chan stated as she saw Xu Zhu get up and run (slowly) towards her, Xu Zhu lifted up his club, Diao Chan expecting Xu Zhu to use the same attack was illprepared for Xu Zhu to spinning on the spot swinging his club in the process, Diao Chan stared in horror as she realized what was going on, as Xu Zhus club connected with her stomach Diao Chan was sent flying into the castle wall, creating a big round dent (AN: I forgot what its called) in the wall, Diao Chan fell to the floor.

"I was totally powerless!" Diao Chan whispered as she was in great pain, she should have known that fate would turn on her when she got too cocky, "I guess I desrved that a little' Diao Chan thought.

"Diao Chan...NO!" Lu Bu yelled as rage blinded him as he quickly knocked Dian Wei unconcious, then quickly knocked out Xu Zhu, he then ran over to the barely concious Diao Chan.

"Lord Lu Bu you need to finish this" Diao Chan whispered to Lu Bu, as he crouched down besides her.

"No Diao Chan I need you to be safe I am not leaving you alone!" Lu Bu stated as Diao Chan smiled as she touched his muscular arm.

"Lord Lu Bu I will be fine, but for me to be safe I need you to defeat Cao Cao" Diao Chan muttered loud enough for Lu Bu to hear, he shook his head. But Diao Chan glared at him.

"Fine I ... agree" Lu Bu reluncutanly agreed not wanting to dissapoint his beloved Diao Chan.

"Lord Lu Bu, please be safe..." Diao Chan said, her voice barely audible as she lost conciousness, Lu Bu looked at her he knew she was unconcious but it still hurt to know that he wasn't able to protect her.

"Do not be concerned, Diao Chan!" Lu Bu siad as he kissed Diao Chans perfect face before marching into Cao Cao's main camp.

**0012345678900**

**K I know the end was short and a little tragic but yeah, if yo don't know what happens after this battle you'll see in the first chapter of Dance of Deception. Oh was the battle between Diao Chan and Xu Zhu too short?**

**Remember RnR**


End file.
